Counter Strike
by cs-pro
Summary: Counter strike. What more could you ask for. im sorry about the format plz reveiw. 10 reveiws to continue.
1. 12 The MemoriesGrenades Are Good

Counter Strike  
  
by Walter Scott  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Memories  
  
"The recon team was ambushed on the way back from mission codename de_dust. We had completed the mission successfully with no casualties until about twenty L337 terrorists attacked.", I said. "How did they know about our attacks on the Arctic Avengers?", said General Dewitt. "Well there's two main possibilities, the L337 Crew could be in league with the Arctic Avengers, or the L337 were advancing on the Arctic Avengers.", I said. "Lets hope for the latter", said General Dewitt. "What should we do in the meantime?" I said. "I don't know soldier, Get some rest. We will have a meeting at the Pentagon tomorrow. I will tell you then," said General Dewitt. "Yes sir," I said. On the way back to the barracks the memories of the battle kept haunting me, the five L337's I killed and the sight of my best friend Geoff Hunt shot through the head. "I just..........I can't take this any more!" I said. "I will avenge Geoff! I will do it even if it means I have to kill every L337 there is!" I said. I didn't get much sleep that night, well I didn't get any sleep at all. I decided to go to the firing range. When I got there, I headed strait for the sniping range grabbed an AUG(a semiautomatic rifle with a short range scope). I fired five hundred shots at five hundred yards missing twice. Which is pathetic for a counter terrorist of my rank. So I moved to the small arms range. I decided to use a Desert Eagle(a pistol with a ten-shot clip). I fired one hundred and fifty rounds never missed once. Then the general showed up. "I need to speak with you in private," he said. So I followed him to the sound proof room in the complex. "You have been chosen to go on a mission to eliminate the main L337 command center.", he said. "But I have no chance to do that alone.", I said. "That's why you will be accompanied by five men of your choice.", he said. "Yes sir, when do we leave?", I said. "ASAP, Colonel," he said. What?! I was just a grunt last time I checked! "Yes sir, I am honored," I said. My team and I left less than an hour later. We didn't know what was ahead of us but whatever it was we were ready to meet it head on.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Grenades Are Good  
  
The five soldiers I picked for the mission were Harry Jones, Dean Nelson , John Jackson, Henry Nickleson, and Janice Johnson. Harry was the most impressive submachine gunman I've ever seen. Dean was amazingly accurate with rifles and pistols, but not as good as Geoff who took ten of the L337's all with head shots from one clip from a Desert Eagle. John well he carried a giant machine gun and I'm still amazed by the way he can hit any thing within five hundred yards and never miss. Henry has a ninety seven percent head shot rate with an M4A1 (a rifle with 50 shots in a clip and can be silenced). Janice, well, let's just say Janice is a sniper who prefers an AWP (a bolt action rifle with a long range scope and a ten shot clip plus it is the best sniper rifle we are allowed to use) and doesn't miss, ever. Plus, I kind of like her but that's another matter. We were about to land when Janice noticed three L337's in the designated landing area. "Tie a rope around my waist and lower me into the trees, I can take them out from there." she said. And she wasn't lying. She took them out, alright, and in about 2 seconds. Three well placed shots to the head in two seconds. She wasn't just good she was amazing and pretty at the same time. The first team (Henry and I) took the front while team two (Harry, Dean, and John) went in the back. Janice was posted two hundred yards from the command center incase anyone decided to try to escape or reinforcements came. "Team two secure the complex's main control room and eliminate any enemy force you see, Henry and I will handle the rest." I said. "Boy this is going to be fun." Henry said after the others had left. "Team two in position," my radio announced. "Go go go!" I said into the radio. We took out the front door with a grenade. We burst through what used to be a door with us and our M4A1's silencers on, (though they probably weren't needed because we used a grenade to take the door). I took out three right off the bat, we emptied out the hall, so I ran down to the first door on the right and used the secret hand signals of the counter terrorist to tell Henry to watch my back . I kicked in the door and went in and fifteen AA's and L337's so I shot my heart out until my clip was empty, so I dropped the M4A1 and grabbed my Desert Eagle, dropped all of them with one bullet left in my clip. Then I heard Henry shooting so I holstered my Desert Eagle and picked up my M4A1 and reloaded as I ran to the door where Henry was shooting about five bullets per second but it wasn't doing much good considering the L337's had ballistics shields and helmets. There was only one thing to do. A grenade! I threw one right into the mass of terrorists, grabbed Henry, and dove into the room in the nick of time. We could see the body parts flying everywhere, wish I hadn't but I couldn't think about that because we were on a mission at the moment. "Thanks," said Henry. We ran back in to the hallway and checked the rest of the doors with no further resistance. "Team two's objective complete with no casualties." I heard on my radio. "Roger that, evacuate the building and meet at Janice's post." I said into my radio. I quickly set the bomb and rushed out of the building. When we arrived Janice said, "No problems happened out here. I was only startled a bit when body parts in flames burst through the front opening but now I see your okay." Then the bomb exploded and we had to shield our eyes. We had completed the mission successfully without a scratch and we had proved that the Arctic Avengers were indeed in league with the L337 Crew. 


	2. chapter 3: The After Math

yeah um I don't own counterstrike. uh I do own the people. oh yea I am not going to stop describing the weapons so shut up  
  
REVEIW plz  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The After Math  
  
When we arrived back at the complex, there was a standing ovation. Every one but Janice received a medal of honor, but she didn't seem to mind. That was my second metal of honor. The first, I acquired it during a mission in South Korea. I had finished the mission with two bullets to spare and thirty-two kills. "I'll be seeing you Fred." said Henry as he walked away. "Yeah, you too." I said. I was walking to the Generals office. He had been wanting to talk to me since we had gotten back. "Sit down." he said. I sat down. "Outstanding job on that mission. Executed perfectly." he said."Thank you, sir." I said. "Since you did so well on the mission, we have decided to give you another one. It will be hard. The AA have taken an oilrig under their control. It had seven people on it when they took it from the workers control. Your job is to regain the rig back from the terrorist. You have your choice of soldiers once again." he said. "Yes sir, when do we leave?" I said. "ASAP Colonel." he said. I picked the same people as last time except for Janice, (a sniper wasn't what we needed for this mission) who I replaced with James Hall a rifleman (another M4A1 user). We were supposed to go there in a small submarine, but I didn't like that idea so we are dropping in out of a plane. Sounds fun doesn't it. I like this idea better than a submarine. We are hoping to escape scratch free. Doubtful. Well with my M4A1 and my good looks, I plan to finish these lowlifes and get some well deserved R&R. "Power to my peoples." said James. He was ghetto. "Yallmean." said Henry. "Lets go." I said in one of those really cool voices. We were boarding the plane when Janice came up to us. "Good luck." she said. "Thanks. We're gonna need it." I said. So we were off. "I'm afraid of heights." said Dean. "Typical." I said. "I can fix that." said the pilot. "How?" asked Dean. "Like this." he said. He whipped out a Berreta P97 Elite(a pistol) and shot Dean in the leg. On impulse I reached for my Desert Eagle. "Don't try it." he said pointing his gun at Dean's head. "You," he pointed to James. "Drive the plane." "What do you want?" I asked. "Revenge." he said. "What did we do to you?" I asked. "My brother was one of the L's that ambushed your group. Since you're the sole survivor, it must have been you who killed him. Therefore, I take my revenge on you." he said. "Slowly." he said. "What did he look like?" I asked. He pulled out a picture. Holy snit! This was a picture of the person who had shot Geoff! I couldn't take it any more. I ripped out my knife and brutally stabbed him four or five times. Then I pulled out my Desert Eagle and shot him in the head twice. "Eat that blasterd." I said. Dean groaned. I knelt beside him. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "I need a medic." he groaned. "Can you fly us back to the complex?" I asked James. "I can't land this thing, but I can get us over it." he said. "That'll have to do." I said. I strapped on a parachute and grabbed Dean. "Drop down after me. We will have to lose the plane." I said. When the complex came into view, I jumped. We all landed safely. The General had to send another group to the oilrig. Dean was awarded a purple heart. My R&R was great. I sat and played xbox most of the time. Halo is such a cool game. My phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Colonel Fred?" "Yes." I said. "This is General Dewitt. We have another assignment for you. We need you at the complex ASAP. Can you make it?" he said. "Yes sir." I replied. Oh god, what now? 


End file.
